The Tomate that Stole my Heart
by pandipan
Summary: This story is a continuation of the Bastard with a Tomato Tattoo. The only difference is that most of the story will be in Spain's POV. Contain's: Spamano, Romano x Belgium, Netherlands x Belgium, and Spain x Netherlands possibly in later chapters Rated T for yaoi reference and language, rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**~Ok, like in the description, this is a continuation of the Tomato with the Bastard tattoo. There will be more to come, but in this story it will mostly be in Spain's POV. ~**

I never meant to hurt him; it was an order I had to comply with. I couldn't very well disrespect the one man, who took me off the streets, could I? Anyways that was a week ago, yet I can still feel his warm body that fit to so well with mine…

'Snap out of it Antonio!' I mentally slapped myself.

I looked out the window into the busy Italian street. I turned away from the looks of the happy couples that always tend to walk the streets. I stared blankly into my coffee cup that I didn't even feel like drinking anymore, not without thinking of my Italian love that is.

I never knew love could hurt this much, not that I ever experienced it before that is. I was thrown out onto the street at 17 and learned to take care of myself, but I still feel happy all the time. I guess that's what I get for being Spanish.

"Hey stranger," my friend Waffles happily says as she walks over to my table.

Waffles has been my ally and friend for many years. She won't let me know her name but I honestly don't care. She is a good ally in the mafia business. Plus, it helps she's beautiful. With her fabulous blonde hair and her headband she always seems to have on, it has helped distract many a men and women at times.

"Hi waffles," I say with a sad smile.

"So how was England? Were you able to rescue the kid?" she asks taking a sip from her iced mocha.

"I did, he's safe with his grandpa. I can't believe Gilbert and his brother threatened to kill him though, you think they might be double agents?" I say turning my head to the window, not wanting to look at her.

You see this 'kid' I'm talking about is my boss's son. He is also the brother of my Italian love I mentioned earlier, Romano. I couldn't even put into words my feelings for him. I fell in love with him when his grandfather sent me to check up on him, and just my luck he assigned me to watch over him. That is until my 'friend' Gilbert and his brother decided to threaten him and his brother's life and ruin my boss's plans for finding how much Romano could love, which I myself think is a stupid plan. That's when I was sent to retrieve Feliciano, Romano's brother, and make sure Romano didn't get in the middle of anything. Too bad, Romano had already gotten in the middle, the middle of my heart.

"Cheer up my friend. I'm sure Romano is safe with a new girlfriend already," Waffles states attempting to cheer me up, but it doesn't help.

You see, as a bribe to get Romano's share of his inheritance, he has to find a wife, which sucks for me because I still and always will love him. After I had rescued Romano and Feliciano from the hotel I took them to a safe house. From there I was expose to wait for Romano to fall asleep, and then make off with his brother who already knew the plan to begin with. The only problem was I couldn't bear to see him with anyone else and knew in my heart I had to make love to him, even though I knew it was wrong to play with his feelings and mine as well.

"I'm sorry Waffles, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now," I sadly say, trying to push back the tears that were starting to build up.

"Ok, I have to go anyways. My brother is waiting for me, he won't be happy if he finds out I was with you again, talk to you soon and man you have got to smile. It's no fun when you don't," she says as she gets up. She then gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek, her way of saying bye.

I stay the same, indifferent to her signs of affection, I feel numb. I feel as if my heart has broken into a million pieces and will never be the same. I sigh deeply and grab my light summer jacket and head out the door. I walk down the street thinking things over, trying to forget everything that has happened in the last week.

After my mission, which was a success for my boss, I was given a couple months off for never having a break in 3 years, which only gives me more time to think about my mistakes. As I walk towards my lonely, empty apartment building with my head down, I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid tomato bastard!" the young man whose voice sounds an awfully lot like Romano says sharply.

"Lo siento," I respond apologetically not looking up as I start walking away again.

"Whatever, you stupid bastard, just hope you don't cross my path again," the young man huffs out as I walk away.

I start walking away when I stop and think to myself:

'That's sounded like Romano; I guess I'm just daydreaming about him again'

I shrug it off and continue walking.

'Wow I guess I really am in love with him, I can't help thinking I hear his voice!' I think to myself again.

From behind me, I can hear yelling and cursing of 'tomato bastard', 'tattoo bastard', and 'you'll pay you brother stealing bastard!' from the very man I bumped into. I never had gotten a good look at the man, but as I turn around I am in shock.

'He's really there!' my heart screams with excitement.

Before I can think about what I to do I run. I run as fast as I can. I just need to feel his warm body around mine. To hear is swearing and criticizing that makes my heart melt into a puddle every time I hear him speak.

"ROMANO!" I exclaim with such excitement that makes him turn around to see me running towards him with my arms spread wide open.

"Oh hell no," I see him gulp and run away.

My heart fills with joy and I momentarily forget that I'm the cause of his running away.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I squeal with joy at seeing him.

I follow him all round Rome. He can't seem to lose me and I can tell he's tired. He eventually slows down a bit, enough to let me catch up with him. I eventually catch up with him in an abandoned alleyway. When I get close enough I grab him and give him a bear hug and squeeze him as tight as I can.

"Let me go you lying stupid brother stealing bastardo! How dare you steal mio fratello away," he accuses, but all the fight goes out of his system and I know I had hurt him real bad.

I can even feel his tears drip down his face, tears of anger and hurt.

"Call me what you want, I'm still going to love you," I proclaim wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"If you loved me so much why did you leave?" he sniffles, yet I can still hear the accusing tone.

"I had no choice, I needed to protect you!" I explain.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't need to be protected?" he sneers pulling away from me.

He tries to get out of my grasp, but I'm holding him too tight.

"You need to be protected, you're too important to me," I whisper softly in his ear.

He moves away from my lips and stares me down with his beautiful brown eyes that always distract me; I can feel a smile spread across my face.

"What are you smiling about? Happy about breaking my heart? Happy about rubbing it in my face, that someone actually got through to me? Well I hope you're happy with what you've done, because of you I'm the laughing stock of my family. I HATE YOU!" Romano screams at me, throwing a punch that hits me square in the jaw.

The surprise of his punch causes me to let go and fall backwards. As I fall to the ground, he runs, and I let him. I watch him, his slender frame, his sexy ass, his toned legs, everything. Him, the tomate that stole my heart, the tomate that broke my heart, the tomate that I hurt.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I scream pounding a fist on the pavement.

My hand, covered in blood, was nothing compared to the pain I felt in breaking Romano's heart. I hate myself for it, so much. I stood up, wiping the tears that started running down my face. I then ran as fast as I could towards him.

'I have to make it up to him.' I kept thinking over and over in my mind as I started looking around the darkening city of Rome.

**~Oh and in case anyone was wondering Waffles is Belgium, I couldn't find her real name and If someone were to tell me it would help improve later parts in this story, thank you for reading, reviews are loved!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~I'm really sorry that it has been so long and that this story is short. I've been very busy the last couple of months so please forgive me. I'm not sure if this would help but I normally write faster and upload more if I have a motivation, like comments or reviews. Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character and enjoy!~**_

**The Tomate that Stole my heart-Ch. 2**

I searched all over Rome, but my search turned up empty handed. I then decided to return home as the sun started to rise. I walked up to my apartment, my arm still covered in blood from me hitting the pavement. Yet for some reason the pain stopped. I opened my messy apartment and headed straight for the shower. As I was just about to get out there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I turned off the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and somehow managed to get to the door without tripping. The knocking continued and until I pulled it open to reveal my friend Waffles's brother.

"Hola!" I laugh nervously.

"I told you to stay away from her," he growls angrily in return.

"She came to m-"I started but was interrupted.

"I don't care if she came to you. Last time she saw you, you made her cry. So stay the fuck away you horny Spanish playboy," he shoots back.

"Calm down dude. The only reason she was crying wa-"I started again.

"Like I said I don't care you hear me? Next time I'll neuter you, you son of a bitch," he angrily says back stepping closer, making me back away.

"Loud and clear," I laugh off nervously.

"Glad we understand each other pretty boy," Waffles's brother laughs happily while slapping me on the shoulder, making me lose me balance and fall over.

"Ok then, could you please leave my house now?" I say angrily.

"Yeah sure whatever bro, just stay away from Waffles," he replies, helping me up.

"Bro?" I ask, surprised he even replied.

"Sure, I don't care if we're friends but I can't let you near Be-, I mean Waffles any longer, so back off," he threatens.

"Yeah, I'll try but it's not my fault the ladies love me. Also if I didn't know any better I'd think you're in love with her," I say jokingly, leaning against the wall smirking at him.

"Stay away from her," he growls in warning and slowly walks away.

I wait till he's gone before I make a move. After I'm sure he's gone I walk towards the door, shut it, and lock it in place with the dead bolt. I release a breath of relief and walk to my bedroom, ready to go to bed. As I'm walking to my room I can hear thunder rumbling in the distance, soon afterwards rain beats down hard against the roof. I smile softly to myself, think of how Romano would be reacting right now, being as he is afraid of thunder. I lie down in my bed and get under the covers and stare at the ceiling, drifting slowly into sleep when I hear glass crashing and a curse. I immediately jump up from my bed and walk cautiously out into the living room, where I had heard the crash come from.

"Fuck, ouch my leg," the voice harshly whispers.

That's when I realize that the person who broke in, was my one and only Lovi!

"Lovi?" I ask cautiously stepping out from the shadows.

After I ask the question, the room goes silent.

"A…Antonio?" Romano stutters back nervously.

"Si, Roma…what are you doing here?" I ask walking closer.

"I-I don't know…,"Romano says.

From the little bit of moonlight still visible from the storm, I can see he's starting to cry a bit.

"Did you come to hurt me?" I ask as sincerely as I can.

At that point my Lovi broke down in tears. Seeing him cry was like a stab to the stomach. I ran as quickly to him as I could towards him, not caring whether or not I got cut with glass.

"Roma, I'm sorry, so so sorry," I sobbed out to him, gathering him in my arms.

"How could you, you bastard," Lovi replied in sobs.

"I was under orders. I never meant to hurt you," I sniffle out.

"I don't believe you anymore. I came by to say that I'm over you, and that I have a girlfriend. Hopefully she won't lie," Romano says without any trace or his tears in his voice.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm moving on. I just came to say good bye." Romano says starting to get up from my hug.

"I understand," I say quietly not looking him in the face.

"Goodbye, forever," Romano half smiles as he gives me a sad smile.

"One thing though mi tomate," I ask standing up.

"What is it now?" Romano scowls.

"Could I have a kiss to remember you by?" I ask hopefully.

Romano gulps and nods yes. I lean in close and capture his beautiful lips. His lips are tainted with wine, making me go wild. After a minute Romano pulled away.

"Good luck Antonio," Romano mumbles as he gets ready to climb the tree down that is by the window.

"Bye." I call after as he descends.

When I know that he is gone, I break down in tears. Normally I'm not that big of a baby, but the tears would not stop as I cried myself to sleep on the cold, hard wood floor. The dreams that entered my being were mixed and confusing. Flashes of my time with Romano were tainted to make me look bad. I knew I deserved to be alone. Romano was the epitome of perfection and I was just a peasant. In his mind I probably was a playboy, a jerk. Right then and there in my heart I knew I had to change. I needed to be a man worthy of Romano, mi tomate. If not for Roma, I needed to change for me. I was tired of being a playboy. I need to be worthy, worthy of the tomate that stole not only my heart, but a piece of my soul.


End file.
